


For His Special Day

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An anon asked for this from Tumblr.) Reader tries to surprise Steve with a homemade cake, but he smells it, which ruins the reader's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Special Day

The morning sun shines through the window above the sink; it paints shadows everywhere. It's warm in the kitchen, for the oven is cooking. The scent of the baking apple and cinnamon cake fills the apartment, the air full of spices. Flour and sugar decorate the counter. Dirty dishes are in the sink while the remaining ingredients wait to be thrown out. 

You're not much of a baker, but you want to make Steve's birthday special. This is the first time you're both celebrating it as a couple. When he went for his daily run, you went straight to the kitchen; you didn't even waste time changing out of your pajamas. 

You read the recipe carefully, made sure every cup and tablespoon was precise. The mixer had an accident, threw up the batter a little. No worries, though; the mop took care of that. After mixing the batter and apple slices, you poured it into a square pan. Then you set it in the oven, and it's almost done now.

Sitting at the table, you're tired. Your arms are on the table, head resting on them. All that work and getting up early has taken a toll of your energy. It will be worth it, though, seeing the look on Steve's face. 

The screaming of the timer alerts you. Quickly getting out of the chair, you hurry to quiet the timer. You put on oven mitts, open the door. Placing the dessert on top of the stove, you smile at your creation. For once, something you baked actually turned out perfect. After removing the mitts, you reach for the icing and-

"What do you have there?"

You jump and turn around, yelping. 

Steve stands in the middle of the kitchen, hands on his hip. He smiles. Sweat paints his shirt. His chest falls up and down, breathing.

"U-um, _nothing_." You try to hide it by standing in front.

" _Really?_ " He steps closer. "It doesn't smell like nothing."

"Sure it is. Uh, why don't you go take a shower?"

Steve chuckles, shake his head. "Be honest," he says standing before you. "What did you make?"

You sigh, defeated. "I baked a cake, apple and...cinnamon." Your lips press to a thin line.

He touches your hair. A smile lingers. "Why do you look disappointed?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise; I wanted today to be special."

"Oh, (Y/N)." Cupping your face, Steve continues, "You _did_ make my birthday special."

Beaming, you ask, " _Really?_ "

He holds you with strong, gentle arms. "Of course, you went through all this effort just for me."

You smile still as he leans for a kiss. You happily allow him. Soft lips fit nicely with yours. Smelling his masculine scent, your hands find his wet hair. He holds closer, deepening.

Hearing the smack of lips parting, Steve murmurs, "I love you."

"I love you, too." You chuckle. "But seriously, go take a shower. You kinda smell."

He laughs, nodding. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
